Gossip Girl
by self-piercing
Summary: What if the Naruto characters were rich, pretty and spoilt. Imagine all the drama, schemes, gossip, fights, sex, drinking and backstabbing. Oh yes, this is Gossip Girl Naruto style
1. She's Back

_I spy with my little eye something, tall, lean and blond. She's been gone for a little while, but you're right. Mommy's girl is back. We haven't heard anything from Ino after her wildlife got too much for her parents and she got shipped away. What will her best friend think about that? From what I've heard they haven't been speaking much._

Ino was dragging her suitcase behind her. Nothing much had changed. It was all the same, yet she knew everything had changed. Still she couldn't bring herself to care. She just wanted to unpack and go for a drink, or fifteen. She bit her bottom lip feeling her phone ring. Could Sakura have found out about her so quick? She growled and picked up her phone, and yes. She had ignored her calls all the months she had been at boarding school. She would have to catch up with her now. She couldn't avoid her forever.

_"Ino! For God's sake!"_ Ino didn't answer._ "What the hell have you been up to?"_ She figured it was best for her to let out some steam first. _"Meet me in twenty, at my house."_ That was not her plan.

"Sure, whatever. I've missed you too."

She hung up and went to the street to call for a cab. It didn't take too long with her good looks. She was the it-girl for clear reasons. She told the cab driver where to go with a smile. She was always polite unless someone aggravated her or if she was drunk.

She wondered if Sakura had changed at all, if she was still the controlling perfectionist. She probably was. Ino let out a sigh. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing; wasn't sure if she just should have stayed at the school for another year. She knew she couldn't do that.

She had arrived, handing the driver a 100 dollar bill and got her suitcase. She heard the ping from the elevator. It sounded like it always had, but never had it scared her so much. She was about to tell Sakura's maid that she had arrived when somebody ran down the stairs and hung herself around her neck. So all was good? She looked down. Sakura had changed.

"Still not going with that rebellious pink hair?" Ino said.

"Oh, please don't remind me of that. Most embarrassing mistake of my life." It was a delicate dark chocolate brown now. Her natural hair color, Ino couldn't tell.

"You have to catch me up on all the latest gossip," Ino said with the largest smile. Her voice sounded too happy for her own good. Sakura showed her the ring on her finger. "Oh my god! Don't tell me that you're engaged!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, it's a promise ring. Isn't it sweet? A lot has changed since you ran away," Her eyes stabbed Ino, and her smile was cold. She turned her back against her, the rather large diamonds on her ring sparkled in the light. They sat down on the couch.

Ino gently sipped her tea to cover the awkward silence. Sakura had wanted to know what had happened to her and why she was back. She couldn't tell.

"We need to go shopping." Sakura said.

"I was thinking about going home so I could unpack and stuff," Ino said in an apologizing voice. She couldn't take more of her talking about how her boyfriend seemed to have changed. She couldn't take it because she knew why. And it was also true that she wanted to unpack. "Some other time," Ino said and got up.

"Yes, some other time."

Sakura said in defeat. Ino had turned her down again. Maybe not too much had changed after all. Ino thanked Sakura for her hospitality, called a cab and left.

At home things hadn't changed much. Her mom was running around talking to someone on the phone. Yes, she found what was her room and started unpacking. Her mom was renovating their house again, so they where living at a hotel. She did that every time her marriage failed. They were always doomed from the start. Her mom granted her with a sort of wave when she went by. Her mom was always too busy for her. She never had the time to care. As long as Ino kept out of the media she could do whatever she wanted. Her phone on the table then vibrated.

**"Drinks at five, I know traveling, or anything else makes you thirsty." – D**

She didn't want anything to do with Deidara so she debated if she should answer him at all.

**"You have a girlfriend" – I**

**"What if I didn't?" – D**

**"She's my best friend! I'm not doing that to her!" - I**

**"You sure didn't mind on New Year's Eve ;)" – D**

I turned off my phone and I threw it on the chair next to me. I did not want to be reminded of that.

Beta by: ShikaIno1, this story really needed you!


	2. S&I?

"What do you mean by that?" Ino asked.

She and Sasuke were drinking morning coffee. Ino was too hung-over to even think about food. Sasuke wasn't human and hardly ever even ate food.

"She wouldn't even talk about you. She knew something was up and knows something was definitely wrong. I know you're Sakura's best friend, but I know she'll set you up as soon as you hurt her."

I smiled, I wouldn't expect anything less from her. Too bad her plans always backfire on her. "When did you become such an expert on Sakura?" I smiled even more.

"I can't stand that woman, but she's interesting. She's got a dark soul."

I had to laugh at him. Sasuke never made jokes; a dark soul. He couldn't be more right, that was the sad part. "So she's really mad at me?"

Sasuke shook his head. "She's suspicious, there's a difference." Yes, to Sakura that was a big difference. "And something is up with her boyfriend. I don't know what…" My smile faded. "...but you seem to." He finished noticing the change in my facial expression.

"I don't want to talk about it." I looked away. I knew there was no reason in denying it. After all Sasuke read people like books.

"Sakura was with her father in France, and you and Deidara were the only ones who went missing around midnight."

He was too good at putting two and two together. Again I wouldn't deny it.

"You better come clean with her before she finds you out. I think she's in love with him. Or more in love with the idea of being in love."

I finished my coffee. "Does it look like I want to be strangled by Sakura Haruno?" He gave his half smile signalizing that he was somewhat amused. Sasuke Uchiha does not laugh. "I have to go get my nails done, want to come?"

Sasuke snorted. "I don't have time for such pleasures; I'm a busy man."

I found some money and put it on the table. "How have you been?" I suddenly asked him. I knew he didn't have a good relationship with his father.

"I'm still standing." He said to give some sort of comfort.

"You're worth so much more." I put my hand under his chin and looked into his eyes. It could be considered a romantic gesture, but it would never work between us. We were just friends... if that. We had a strange relationship, we were there for each other when we needed it the most, hardly anything more.

Too bad the girl taking the picture of us did not know that...

_Gossip Girl: I haven't even been in the city for 24 hours before she finds her new victim. In less than an hour she gets the man drooling. Sakura has been trying to get even if she's going to be in a relationship. Sorry S, you have to stick with Deidara, because I has her claws on Sasuke. And talking about claws; nervous I? You've been biting your nails. I would be nervous too trying to please the cold Uchiha that everybody wants._

Ino read the post on the street, growling. She hardly even liked him. At least it would fool Sakura into believing there wasn't anything between her and Deidara. Talking about Deidara...

**"To get revenge on me u move on my bff? Cheap shot I." –D**

**"I had coffee with him, talked as friends." – I**

**"Watevr u want I, cause you get it all, don't u?" –D**

I didn't answer him. I didn't get it all. I was tired of people thinking that. If only they knew.

**"Congratz?" – S**

**"We're just friends." – I**

**"Sure you are!" –S**

Why wouldn't anyone believe me? Sasuke didn't fall for girls. He slept with them and handed them their clothes. He didn't have romantic couple feelings whatsoever. He was all about himself and what he needed. She even thought that his brother was the same, but she didn't know him too well; only chatting with him on a few black-tie events. She knew that he was good at whatever he did, his father adored him. It made Sasuke both love and hate his older brother; Itachi. She wondered what he was like. She would have to remind herself to chat up with him the next time she saw him. He seemed like an interesting person.

After some shoe shopping and a manicure, Ino went home to find Sakura waiting for her.

"I think Deidara is cheating on me." She was in tears and I didn't know what to do but hug her. Oh, I almost wanted to tell her right then and there!

_Trouble in paradise for Deidara and Sakura? They haven't been seen together since Ino came back. Coincidence? Or is that why Sakura has been lurking around with Sasuke? And are Ino and Sasuke a fling or just a thing? Stay tuned because I will definitely find out before you!_

_Beta by InoShika1_


	3. You Better Find Out

_What's going on with the flaming romance between Uchiha and I? While they are steaming, D and Sak seem rather cold. Are we up for a breakup? If I didn't know better I would say Deidara has someone else in mind. Buying roses and giving them to mystery woman, what a cheat. You better find out who she is Sak._

Ino had gone to see her little brother. He was currently at a Mental Hospital. He had tried to kill himself shortly after Ino had left.

"I'm fine, I promise!" He waved his hands and Ino just let out a sigh.

She was so worried about him. She knew for a fact that he wasn't fine. He was locked up against his will by their mother when all he wanted was attention. He didn't want to die, she knew that. He just wanted their mothers love.

"I bought a new pair of boots yesterday." She wasn't sure how to talk to him. Too afraid to say the wrong thing or upset him or even break him. She started crying.

"Come here," he patted the spot next to him in bed. She crawled in and lay down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked, patting her hair.

"Everything Naruto, everything."

After a long while she had fixed up her makeup and left him there all alone. She hated this! She hated how Deidara liked her when she didn't like him. She hated that she was scared that she was starting to feel something for Sasuke. Once again she felt like running away... again. She wasn't sure if she could handle everything going on anymore.

* * *

><p>Sakura glared down at her phone. "'You better find out who she is Sak?' DEIDARA!" she yelled. He wasn't there, only her maid was. "AHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed some more and picked up her phone. "Meet me at the usual in 30 minutes! Be there!" she ordered.<p>

Nobody messed with Sakura without her screwing them over twice as bad. It came natural to her. Like breathing, she couldn't help it. She just did it. She decided to wear her newest seven inch designer shoes. She had always been sort of short. She didn't have long thin legs like her friend Ino. She felt like she always fell short to Ino. Sakura fitted into a royal blue dress. Just enough cleavage to tempt him, short enough to make him keep his eyes on her. With that she went out.

* * *

><p>Deidara just laughed at the post on Gossip Girl; he had been looking forward to breaking up with her. He just didn't have the heart to do it sooner. He wondered if he had ever liked her at all. Deidara was more relaxed and friendly, she was uptight and manipulative. If it hadn't been for his parents, they would never have been together. His mother liked her and his father liked the Haruno name. It was all about what they wanted. They didn't care about him or his feelings. He just wanted Ino, but she was followed by scandals. She could never keep out of trouble. He liked that, she was so charming.<p>

Sasuke handed him a joint. "I have to make my leave." Deidara didn't say anything. He just nodded. He was too lost in thought.

Sasuke had a meeting to attend to. A surprising one, yet expected. He had wanted this. He had been planning this for a while. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was always five steps in front of everyone. Yes, he was one of a kind, he was the best at everything, yet not good enough for his father. He was one big disappointment to his father. Nothing more. Always in the shadow of that bastard Itachi. What good have he ever even done? Sasuke scowled and told his private driver where to go. To go see the one girl that interested him. Yes, she was also one of a kind. Yet not as good as him, but she was still close enough for him.

He entered the café. He know that she would be there waiting for him. No he hadn't been late. He was never late unless he wanted to be.

He sat down next to her. He smiled at how her hair used to be pink. He wasn't sure if he missed it or not. It looked good at her. Everything looks good at her. She was like a diamond. A diamond looks good no matter what. So he smiled thinking about her in his head.

"Yes, he's cheating on you." He knew why she had called, after all he was not dumb.

Her eyes widened, lips parting in surprise. She had called him so he could confirm that he _wasn't_ cheating. Worst case scenario, stalk him.

Sasuke had nothing to hide. He didn't mind stabbing Ino in the back. He was the one person who likes Sakura better than Ino. Ino was fake to him, she had no passion. She was a doll to toy with. Had no personality. He waited for Sakura to speak. She was forming a plan. A scheme. No one was as good as her. Well, except for him of course.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

_Doesn't look good! S and S have been spotted together. We all know what that means. Oh yes. Someone is going down. Sakura does not share, you should have known that mystery girl._

_Beta by: ShikaIno1, and thank you very much for doing this again! _


	4. Moviestar

_I hope everyone who is something has found their most expensive designer dress for tonight's charity. I bet everyone is dying to help those stray African children or whoever is getting some cold hard pity cash. I know that I'll be there waiting to see S and S plan in action. I hope someone is going home in tears tonight! Xoxo_

Ino had picked out her dress and date, a mid thigh pale pastel purple dress. Halter neck, low-cut with beads. Sasuke had volunteered for the evening. She still wasn't feeling up for a party. Her mother had explained for her that she would have nothing of the heavy drinking that had been going on, and no drugs whatever. How she had noticed was still unsure to Ino, it's not like they spent any time together. Sakura had been more than distant since she came back, but she couldn't have figured out what she had done with Deidara. That he still had feelings for her, but she did not return those feelings. Sasuke picked her up on time. She had been ready. "You look stunning." Sasuke smiled and held out his arm. She linked her arm with his and thanked him. Down on the street his limousine was waiting. "Stay at our own two feet tonight," Sasuke told her. She had looked over at him and smiled.

They didn't spoke more after that. Sasuke helped her out of the limousine, there were people taking pictures outside. They were both used to this since they were children. The rather large ballroom was packed with everyone who was important or had a big checkbook, either one was welcome. Ino had donated 10.000 to help the great apes from going extinct. It was something she wasn't the slightest interested in. She did it because it was expected. Sasuke had gone to talk to Deidara, so Ino went to talk to a rather cold Sakura. "What is your problem?!" Ino almost screamed to her. "You can't just run away, come back a year later and claim your place! I've outgrown you! There isn't any room for you here! And you fucking my boyfriend, so out of place." She whispered the last part. Ino knew she wasn't safe anymore. "We can talk about that, it's not what it seems like!" Ino begged Sakura. "Oh, it is just what it seems. Ino thinking she can have whatever she wants, but you can't." Sasuke was watching from the bar, small talking with Deidara. "If I could change just one thing in my past that would be it!" Ino pleaded. Sakura wouldn't listen, she have had enough. Ino was left standing alone, regretting what once had been done.

Sasuke was not the only one watching Ino. Deidara was watching too, but he had to follow Sakura. He was sure that she had believed him when he denied cheating on her. Sakura knew, Sakura had heard it from Sasuke, Sasuke had heard it from Ino herself. Sakura and Sasuke had made the perfect plan to bring Ino down. Ino would be brought down that night, down to the ground. Ino wasn't sure what to do, so she stole a bottle of vodka and went to the bathroom. Sasuke had followed and got some remarks for going in to the girl's bathroom. He had not come alone. Sakura was following, got into a stall and picked up her phone. "Ino, you can't just hide like a grade school girl in the bathroom, just because you fucked your best friend's boyfriend." Sasuke called out. "I keep replaying the memory in my head every single time I see her!" Ino called out. "Do you have feeling for him, is this why you can't get him out of your mind?" Ino came out of the bathroom stall. "I was starting to be afraid that I had, but there's someone else I think." The bottle was half empty. Ino planted a wet kiss on Sasukes lips. Sakura was eagerly filming the whole thing. She was getting more than she could dream about. She was giving signs for Sasuke to play along. He didn't mind, a hole was a hole to him. And things were getting steamy before Ino pulled out. Sasuke had gotten one of her hands under her dress and the other one was trying to open it. "No, we can't do that. Not here." Sasuke let his hand drop. "At my place?" Ino nodded. Sasuke smiled and went out. Ino could not help but to smile herself. Still, it was Sakura who had the biggest smile. She would upload the video soon. Ino waited a minute or two before she left too. She figured it best to wait an hour before she went to see Sasuke.

Outside it didn't seem like anybody had missed them, expect Deidara that was clueless on what was going on. He was talking to some rather masculine girl, she was pretty big to say it at least. It puzzled Ino, Deidara would never admit it, but he was a shallow person and judged by looks. He waved Ino over. She had nothing better to do, so she came. "Ino, great to see you! This is Itachi, I guess you have meet him?" Itachi put out his hand for her to shake, and then give her hand a small kiss. Ino giggled and looked away unsure what to do. He was so intense, in a good way. "Last time I saw you, you were so proud of your new short dress. Thinking you was the stuff!" Ino had to giggle. "I do think she still is," Deidara said trying to win some free points. "No, she is becoming a beautiful lady." Ino was close to blushing now. "Oh, stop it. I just remember you as the angry rebel. I was actually scared of you, and trying to get you to kiss me so all my friends would also think I was the stuff." Itachi smiled, a smile so genuine, so unlike his brothers. "I am very sorry, and I am now regretful that I didn't when I had the chance." Ino was about to respond when she heard her phone buzz.

_Charity can be so many things. I'm not sure who is donating and receiving in this case. I'm thinking Sasuke will be donating some of his warriors tonight. Wear protection children, we don't want Sasuke to reproduce creating the half spawn of Satan just yet… No matter how juicy that would be. We also don't know where Sasuke have been, or who has been there with him. I think this hot steaming couple outshines the rest of the stars in the Upper-East Side. Just wish Ino hadn't been to high class and gone all the way in that bathroom. That would have been something to watch with some warm apple cider, fall is upon us. Thankfully Sasuke and Ino will be bringing some heat to us. _

Attached was the movie Sakura had filmed. She didn't need to injure herself by admitting to everyone that her boyfriend had cheated on her with Ino this way. Don't worry, that would come later.

Ino could feel all eyes on her. Some filled with shock while others were filled with jealousy. Deidara's were filled with hurt. Sasuke was his best friend, getting his girl. Itachi was confused, but something about his gaze told her that everything was going to be fine. It sure wasn't now. Ino could do nothing but to run out of the room.


	5. Taking Him Back

_One Uchia was going home alone tonight. It was not the one who you would think. Ino was seen leaving Itachis Brooklyn flat at six this morning. I wonder what have been going on there; it must have been good to make Ino come to Brooklyn. The walk of shame has never been so long for our Upper Eastside girl. _

Ino felt lonely when she didn't have anyone to share the latest developments in her life with. She could not talk to Sakura, since she hated her now. She could not talk to Sasuke, she was not sure if she could trust him. She could not talk to Deidara, he was hurt and upset. She could not visit her brother, and her mother was nowhere to be seen. Ino was left out in the cold; something that was not good considering school starting next week. She could not be alone at school. She could not be the lonely girl. She tried apologizing to Sakura, but she would not answer her phone. She debated calling Sasuke, she could not be sure that he had something to do with Sakura not picking up her phone. They had a thing for each other. Everybody but them knew. Deidara, she was not sure about. She didn't want to string him along, make him think there was something there.

"I forgive you, I know what she is capable of." Sakura was talking to Deidara, trying to pin the blame on Ino. Judging by the conversation it sounded like Ino had raped Deidara, that he had nothing to do with it. Deidara wanted to tell her there was a reason why he had cheated, that he was bored in this relationship, that there was no love between them. "I am so sorry, I wish it didn't happen." Sakura smiled and put his hand over his. "Then everything is fine." Deidara smiled back at Sakura. They both knew that nothing was good; there was a distance between them that they would never be able to fill.

Sasuke was having dinner with his family. His mother had died in child birth; his father hated him for that. His father blamed him, so he blamed himself too. His brother had just returned from working at an orphanage in India. His father was thrilled, putting Sasuke in the shadows again. Not that Sasuke had ever been in the spotlight. Itachi was going on and on about helping these poor children, how disgusting. All he wanted to do was to leave his prison and meet up with Deidara who was according to Gossip Girl on a date with Sakura. He was not sure if that was a good thing or not. He had feelings for Sakura, but she would be his when the time was right. He just had to wait for her to see it too.

So this is how the all spent their night. Alone in company of other or in complete solitude.

_It was a quiet Sunday. Nothing happened; I could hear leafs drop to the ground as fall is upon us. Something has to happen, or I'll have to drop the big bomb. _

Ino could not help but to wonder what it could be, or if it was something at all. If it was something about her or not, she couldn't think of anything big she had been up to lately. Gossip Girl couldn't have anything on her. She could hear her mother walking around outside her room. Probably on the phone with what would be her new stepdad. In a few months her mother would be married again, according to the pattern. It had never been wrong before. Ino found her bottle, she was drowning her shame in whiskey.

Somewhere off the fabulous Manhattan someone had Ino on his mind. Silently thinking about the night they had spent together fully clothed. Of all the things she had said, of all the jokes that had made him laugh, yes that enchanting smile of hers. Something was destined to go down. What kind of relationship he would make out of it, he wasn't sure. Just like her he had just gotten back to the big city.


End file.
